Algo Más Dulce
by Merii Loves Vanilla
Summary: Rose es una chica solitaria. Puedes encontrarla en su grupo de estudio, bajo las gradas o garabateando en el margen de un cuaderno con los auriculares puestos con la música al máximo. ¿Qué pasa si se enamora de Mason, el chico de al lado, el cual tiene novia? Traducción de Something Sweeter, de writingisright


**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal os va todo? Aquí os traigo un one-shot RxM que me gustó mucho y decidí traducir. Recordad que no voy a dejar de lado lo demás jajaja pero me voy de viaje mañana (otra vez) y no tendré ordenador hasta que vuelva a empezar el instituto. Y bueno, que os guste.**

**Aviso: ¡No me pertenece nada! La historia es de writingisright :)**

Desde la ventana de mi habitación, puedo ver a Mason en la suya mientras habla por teléfono. A juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, puedo adivinar que está discutiendo con su novia, Mia. Pobre Mase. Probablemente le esté dando la paliza sobre algún comentario sarcástico que hizo cuando ella estaba presente - o a ella. En el fondo espero que sea la segunda opción. Él advierte mi mirada, tose sin dejar de mirarme y sonríe. Me sonrojo y veo que señala al teléfono y arruga la nariz mientras habla. Trato de esconder mi sonrisa mientras aparta el aparato medio metro de su oreja. Se da la vuelta y garabatea algo en una hoja de papel. Después, la arruga y la lanza a la papelera. Hace gestos hacia mí y le miro. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos y su boca ligeramente entreabierta, y curvada hacia abajo. Conozco esa expresión demasiado bien. Es su "por favor Rose sácame de esta ya". Cojo mi iPod y escojo mi lista de reproducción de los martes por la noche. El estruendo que se oye a través de mis altavoces es la música que sabemos que Mia odia a muerte. Le observo en silencio hasta que presiona el botón de apagado, con una sonrisa extendiéndose lentamente por su cara. Y esa, esa es la "muchísimas gracias Rose, no sé qué haría si no fueras mi mejor amiga". Sonrío, mostrándole mi "nunca te abandonaría, Mase". Después de todo, él es mi _único _ amigo. Corre las cortinas, sin ser consciente de cuánta verdad había en esa sonrisa. Porque, en lo bueno y en lo malo, yo siempre estaba ahí para Mase y él para mí. Suspiro, preguntándome si algún día abrirá los ojos y se dará cuenta.

* * *

Ha llegado el fin de semana y Mason y yo estamos dando un paseo por el campus desierto. Nos reímos y pasamos un buen rato, y finalmente nos sentamos en un banco. Soy consciente de lo sencillo que es estar a su alrededor. No hay que esforzarse siquiera.

- Ah, ¡menos mal! Los pies me estaban matando - digo nada más sentarme.

Mason echa una ojeada y se pone un poco nervioso.

- ¿Quieres que… eh… te afloje los nudos? - dice, refiriéndose a mis zapatos.

- Por favor - le respondo, poniendo mis pies en su regazo. Me retuerzo de manera extraña en el banco para reclinarme, pero también para esconder mis mejillas coloradas con el pelo.

Suelta una rosa y desata mis deportivas. Ahora me siento mucho mejor y milagrosamente, mis pies ya no están hinchados.

- Ya está - dice suavemente.

- Mmm… Gracias, Mase - susurro.

Me siento bien, con una pierna cruzada encima de la otra y apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro. Mi mano está en mi rodilla y puedo ver la suya acercándose centímetro a centímetro, pero antes de que pueda abrir la boca para decir cualquier cosa estúpida sobre el buen tiempo que hace, el diablo en persona viene hacia nosotros. Lleva su falda extremadamente corta de animadora y unos tacones altísimos.

- Ven aquí, bombón - ronronea. Ugh. Veo a Mason tragar saliva, e internamente arqueo la ceja.

¿Por qué está con ella si ni siquiera le gusta?

* * *

Me doy un rápido repaso en el espejo. Llevo pantalón vaqueros cortos de un color desvaído y una camiseta que dice "Esto no es una pipa", con el dibujo de una pipa en ella. La parte de atrás está parcialmente abierta, un detalle precioso que me encanta. Ah, y por supuesto, llevo mis omnipresentes Converse rojas. Me miro por última vez y cojo el bolso y las llaves, cerrando la puerta tras salir. Y así, me dirijo a mi grupo de estudio, pero por alguna razón presiento que algo va mal. Tal vez solo soy yo. El mundo puede no saberlo nunca.

Cuando vuelvo a mi habitación es casi medianoche. Dejo caer al suelo mi pesada mochila con un estruendo. Me quito descuidadamente mis zapatos y oigo un suave ritmo de golpes en mi puerta. Tres golpes rápidos, tres cortos y tres rápidos de nuevo. Conozco el código, pero me pregunto qué hace aquí a una hora tan intempestiva.

Abro la puerta a Mason, que parece rendido y agotado. Mi boca se abre en sorpresa, pero la cierro enseguida. Entra sin decir una palabra y yo le sigo. Se sienta en la única pieza de mobiliario disponible en mi habitación: la cama.

_Para, Rose, _me reprendo a mí misma.

Me siento a su lado y le pregunto que qué sucede.

- Estoy bien – responde.

- Mason.

Nada.

- Mason Ashford.

Nada aún. Uhm, algo sucede. Normalmente eso funciona.

- Venga, Mase. Te conozco lo suficiente. Dime qué sucede.

Deja escapar un largo suspiro y busca mis ojos.

- Mia se ha enfadado.

Arqueo la ceja.

- ¿Por qué se ha enfadado? No has hecho nad-

- Estuve contigo – me interrumpe, y juro que veo algo relampaguear en sus ojos; pero desaparece antes de que pueda saber qué es.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto confusa.

- ¿El parque? ¿Tus pies? ¿Mis manos? ¿Tu cabeza? ¿Mi hombro?

_Oh._

Bueno, mierda.

- Joder Mason, ¿tanto te ha asustado que no eres ni capaz de formar una frase del tirón? – bromeo.

Intenta mantenerse serio, pero veo sus labios curvarse y transformarse en una sonrisa de un millón de vatios.

- Así mejor – digo suavemente. Ahí está la extrovertida sonrisa que esperaba ver. La que me hizo enamorarme. Cliché, lo sé, pero cierto. Puedo ver las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir evaporarse.

- Esto… ¿Rose?

- ¿Sí, Mase?

- Bueno… quería que supieras… Da igual – murmura incoherentemente -. Gracias – dice, y añade -. Bonita camiseta, por cierto.

Asiento.

Después de encaminarle a la salida de mi dormitorio me deslizo pared abajo para pensar. Es tan jodidamente frustrante.

_¿Por qué no se da cuenta de que estamos hechos el uno para el otro?_

Resuenan otros nueve golpes como los de antes en la puerta.

Salto justo antes de que la puerta se abra, dejando ver a un perplejo Mason.

- Rose, ¿a quién le estabas gritando?

- ¿Eh? – pregunto frotándome los ojos.

- Acabo de oírte decir 'por qué no se da cuenta de que estamos hechos el uno para el otro'… Así que me preguntaba… - fue bajando el tono hasta quedarse en silencio.

Mierda. ¿Dije eso en alto?

_Sí idiota, lo hiciste._

Me sonrojo furiosamente y bajo la mirada.

- Nada, Mason – miento.

- ¿De quién hablabas?

Si es posible, mis mejillas enrojecen más.

- De nadie – vuelvo a mentir.

- Estás mintiendo. Se te nota en la cara.

- Tú – se me escapa.

Primero parece sorprendido, después escéptico.

- Me estás tomando el pelo. ¿No, Rose?

Niego con la cabeza y miro hacia abajo, muy interesada en el suelo.

- Rose… - murmura Mason, levantando mi cara con la mano. No puedo hacer más que mirarle a los ojos.

Mis rodillas ceden al ver lo que hay en sus ojos, no podría sorprenderme más. Pura adoración. Un brillo juguetón. Y un pequeño rayo de… ¿esperanza?

Atrapa mi boca con la suya y mis rodillas fallan completamente. Rodea mi espalda con el brazo antes de que colapse. Trastabillamos hasta la pared y de alguna forma, seguimos besándonos. Noto su sonrisa contra mi boca.

Finalmente, nos separamos y nos miramos.

- He estado esperando para hacer eso desde el momento en que te conocí – decimos al unísono. Su cara se ilumina cuando sonríe.

- Chispa – digo -. Me debes un donut.

- ¿Ah sí? – pregunta -. ¿Y qué tal algo más dulce?

Y me besa de nuevo.


End file.
